Teach Me What You Know
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Hermione’s parents have died and somebody unexpected shows up to help her pick up the pieces. But what happens when she loses that person as well? DHr


**Teach Me What You Know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Hermione's parents have died and somebody unexpected shows up to help her pick up the pieces. But what happens when she loses that person as well?

* * *

**

**Contest for the Third Floor Corridor:**

**Write a tragedy. The story must be sad to the characters involved as well as to the audience Must be over 5000 words. A main character must die.

* * *

**

**Teach Me What You Know:**

The doorbell rang, catching Draco Malfoy off guard. He leaned over across his table to grab a bookmark, and placed it between the two pages where he had just finished reading.

He slowly walked down the stairs, wondering who it could be at _this _time of night. Looking out the window, he saw lightning flash and thunder roar. It was pouring outside, and somebody was at his door?

He shrugged, before yelling, "I'm coming!" when the doorbell rang again.

He reached out to grab the door handle and quickly opened the door, finding himself face to face with the girl he hated the most.

"_Hermione Granger?" _he asked in disbelief.

Hermione looked up from staring at her torn shoes and she took a step back, realizing that she was at Malfoy's house.

"I … I …" she babbled, before turning around and running away.

"Oh crap," Draco muttered. He was heartless, but not _that _heartless. No way would he let a girl run out in the middle of the night, especially when it was pouring. He quickly grabbed an umbrella from a trashcan and ran outside into the pitch-blackness of the night.

"Granger?" he yelled out, his gray blue eyes scanning the Manor for a sight of a girl dressed in torn clothing.

He ran over to a large apple tree, and found what he was looking for.

"Granger?" he asked, this time more quietly.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I … go away! I didn't mean to come here," she shouted, before she quickly got up and ran away.

Draco swiftly caught her by the left arm and he dragged her back to inside of the Malfoy Manor.

Before he could start questioning her, his mother walked into the room, her eyes taking in the disheveled appearance of Hermione.

"Dear?" she asked, "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded, "I … I'm fine. I didn't mean to come barging into your house in the middle of the night. I thought … I'll just leave," she said, standing up to make a hasty exit.

Narcissa Malfoy frowned, "You shall do no such thing! I don't allow children running outside in the cold. You will stay here until … until whenever you need to. Is that clear?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess."

Narcissa was just exiting when she heard a soft "thank you" come from Hermione. Narcissa nodded at Hermione, before exiting to her own bedchambers.

"What the heck are you doing here, Mudblood?" sneered Draco when he could find his voice.

Hermione glared at Draco sharply, but did not answer.

"Gosh, you'd _think _you know that you aren't allowed in here. This Manor is for Purebloods only."

Hermione laughed a humorless laugh, "Shut up Malfoy."

She stood up and walked over to the door, and said, "Screw you," before exiting into the rain.

Draco's eyebrows went up and he slowly sat back down onto the couch.

Something was up with Hermione…

"Draco?" came a sharp voice.

He looked up and saw his mother.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where is that girl that was just here a moment ago?" she asked back, glaring at her son.

"She left."

"What? What did you say to make her leave?" his mom asked him, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing."

Narcissa's eyes blazed as she set them on her only son.

"Listen here, son. I did not raise you up to be a cruel and heartless boy. Your father already did that. And now that he's in Azkaban and is no longer here, you will listen to everything I say! Is that clear?" asked his mother.

Draco nodded his head meekly.

"Now," she said, opening the door for him, "You will go and find that girl. Don't you dare come back until you do!" she called out after him.

Draco muttered words under his breath as he walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. It was the only place he could think of where Granger might be.

He walked by some giggling girls who were about three years younger than him. They were smiling and laughing as he passed them.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Didn't these girls have a bedtime?" he thought to himself; however, he couldn't help but be pleased that girls were still in love with his platinum blond hair and his great figure.

"Oh, get over yourself!" muttered a voice.

Draco snapped out of his trance and looked over to see Hermione Granger sitting on the floor.

"What?" he asked her, frowning in confusion.

She shook her head before getting up and mimicking Draco patting his hair and walking down the street in a sexy manner.

"Look," said Draco, getting annoyed at Hermione already.

"What?" she asked him.

"You have to come back to my Manor," he said.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "What? Why?" she asked him.

"… Because my mum won't let me enter the Manor unless I come home with you," he said in a rush.

Hermione laughed aloud, "Well that's great, isn't it?" she asked him.

Draco sighed, grabbed onto Hermione's right arm and apparated the two of them back to the Manor.

"Next time," he warned her as she fell onto the floor, "listen to me when I order you to."

Hermione cowered in fear for a second, before she put back on her I-don't-care face.

Draco looked a little surprise, seeing fear in her eyes.

He shook it off, and brought her to the guest room, leaving her by herself.

* * *

Hermione placed her back against the door once Malfoy had left the room. She slid down the door until she felt the cool wooden floors beneath her. She hugged her knees close to her chest and placed her head on top of her arms, wishing that everything would just go away. 

She wanted her old life back, the old memories and fun. She wanted to laugh, and to cry tears of joy.

She could only cry tears of sadness now.

A tear fell from her eye and she made no motion as to wipe it away. More and more tears fell and her body shook with sobs as she banged her head lightly on the door.

She raised her head to find herself glancing at her reflection.

Ugh! She was hideous. Her busy hair was now matted to her face and her face was streaked with traces of dirt and dried tears. Her clothes were torn and now had holes in them. Her shoes were crusted with dirt, and were broken as well.

No wonder Narcissa had taken pity on herself! Hermione winced and she shrunk back into a little ball.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard and Hermione looked up to stare into the small green eyes of a tiny house elf.

"H-Hi, miss," stammered the house elf.

Hermione wearily stood up and she smiled a teary smile.

"Why hello, what's your name?" she asked the elf.

The elf smiled uncertainly, "It's Pinky, miss. Master Draco told me to tell you that you are to take a bath and get plenty of sleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes; he probably had told the elf these instructions in a much harsher tone.

"If you need anything, Miss, just call for me, and I'll come right away!"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, and please call me Hermione."

The elf beamed at Hermione before snapping its fingers and disappearing.

Hermione walked over to a closed door and opened it. She found the bathroom inside, and to her surprise, clothes were already placed out for her to wear.

Hermione undressed before slipping into the already warm bathtub.

She closed her eyes, and suddenly, images flooded her mind, causing her to jolt.

"No!" she cried harshly. She opened her eyes and realized that it was only a memory. A bad memory…

She played with a cherry blossom that was in the bathtub and she thought of the past summer. Right after sixth year was over for her, she could still remember exchanging good byes with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, before walking off with her parents.

Her parents … Hermione thought, her eyes tearing up again. She couldn't believe how cruel Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters were.

One minute she had been happily listening to her father, and the next, she was facing Lucius Malfoy.

She could still hear the screams of her parents as they were killed.

She involuntarily shuddered. Her mum's last words were "Save yourself, Hermione!"

She hated Lucius Malfoy for killing her parents. According to _The Daily Prophet_, Voldemort had wanted to banish the world of Muggles. He had sent Lucius Malfoy to the Grangers' house first because he hated Hermione Granger, the Mudblood who was Harry Potter's best friend.

Hermione had managed to get away, and she quickly called for reinforcement. The Order rushed to her aid, and captured Lucius and put him in Azkaban.

Hermione spent the last couple of days wandering around the Wizarding World, trying to figure out why Harry and Ron were not there with her.

She was certain that her two best friends would know about her parents.

When she was trying to find out where to go, it started to pour. Seeing a house nearby, Hermione had run to it. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy answered the door. Now, she was stuck inside his Manor, and was taking a bath inside of his bathtub.

What had the world come to?

When she was finished soaking in the tub, Hermione put on her nightgown and headed into bed. Once again, she cried herself to sleep like she did on the other nights.

* * *

As Draco walked to his room, he passed by Hermione's. 

He could hear sniffling, and he frowned.

"Why would a Mudblood cry?" he thought to himself.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Draco slowly opened the door and walked over to the bed.

Hermione looked like a little girl sleeping in suck a big bed. Her face had dried tearstains and her fists were curled into little balls.

Draco pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, taking in this quiet Hermione.

For once, she looked almost angelic when her mouth was closed.

Draco stared at her for a little while longer before walking out of the room, wondering to himself why he had done that.

As he slipped under his covers, a loud pecking sound was heard at his door.

Draco walked over to it and let in his owl, Dragon. The black owl hooted softly as Draco patted down it's feathers. Draco took the letter from his owl and let Dragon fly back into the night sky.

He opened the newspaper – which he thought was a letter – and groaned. No wonder Hermione had been so sad.

… And scared of him.

_Lucius Malfoy strikes again. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went on a killing spree a couple of nights ago, hoping to get rid of Muggles. His first task was to kill Hermione Granger, a sixth year graduate of Hogwarts, and her parents. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent his most trustworthy of all Death Eaters, and sent Lucius Malfoy to accomplish the job. Malfoy managed to kill the two Muggles, but the body of Hermione was not found. Sources tell us that Hermione Granger is still alive. Lucius Malfoy was thought to be in Azkaban all this time, but in reality, Dementors smuggled him out. Lucius Malfoy has now been sentenced to Azkaban for life._

Draco dropped the newspaper, and fell down onto his bed.

How he hated his father!

He felt pity for Hermione, but not compassion. It was his father's fault that Hermione was here.

He closed his eyes, and the one feeling that he was suppressing emerged from within him – guilt.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day to the bright rays of sunlight. She opened her eyes and took a look at her surroundings. She was still in the same bedroom. The only difference was that a chair had been pulled up to her bed. 

She frowned, but dismissed all worries.

Suddenly, the memories from nights before rushed back at her, hitting her hard.

Hermione held back a sob as she cried for herself as well as the death of her parents. Why did they have to die? They had their whole life ahead of them still!

The door to her room opened, and Hermione found herself staring at a blurry Draco.

"Mal … Malfoy?" she asked, uncertain.

He looked uncomfortable as he stood by the door.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione, her voice tired.

"I … sorry about your life, Mudblood," he said, before rushing out of the room.

Hermione looked aghast. What did he mean?

She shook her head. Perhaps it would be better if she slept in. Maybe she could forget about everything.

The door opened again, and Hermione raised her head up.

Malfoy was standing there again, and this time, he was clasping and unclasping his hands.

"What do you want?" she asked, listlessly.

"What I meant to say was, I'm sorry about your parents. And I'm sorry it was my father who killed them," he said, looking her in the eye.

Hermione looked up, shocked.

She nodded, "It's not your fault. I don't need your pity."

"Dang it, Granger! Can't you tell that I'm apologizing? I'm not giving you pity or anything. Why can't you just accept that?" he asked her.

Hermione glared at him, "I didn't ask for my parents to die. You have no idea what it's like for me! My enemy is here, but my best friends aren't even here for me! I lost everything I ever had in a second. I don't have a family anymore, Malfoy. Why can't you just let everything go? Why do you have to keep up with the old traditions? Why can't you just drop everything?" she asked him, as she walked over to where he was standing.

His mouth opened, yet nothing came out.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy," she said, before closing the door on him.

* * *

A couple of days later, Hermione was found by Draco walking through the Malfoy gardens. 

He had thought about what she had said, and found that Granger was actually right.

Hermione sat down on a bench, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Draco walked over and sat down next to her, offering her silent consolation.

She looked over at him, grateful that he was not saying anything. The past few days had been heck without anybody she could lean on.

A couple of minutes passed by in silence before Hermione spoke up.

"Red roses were my mum's favorite flower," she said, as a tear leaked out of her eye.

"Every year she would tell me to come outside into her gardens and help her plant them. And every year the roses would bloom."

Hermione tore a petal off of the rose and let it fly away softly into the sky.

"I'm going to miss seeing the roses," she said, wiping her eyes.

Draco looked at the small Gryffindor who was seated next to him. Though her face was covered by the mass of bushy-brown hair, she almost looked … pretty.

Without realizing what he was doing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. At first, Hermione stiffened. Then, she relaxed, enjoying the comfort his arm and body provided for her.

"I … I don't know what to say," said Draco, "I mean, I'm not very good at this kind of stuff. All I can say is that maybe you should plant flowers for her every year in remembrance of her."

Hermione glanced up at him, shocked.

"Why, that's a great idea!" she said, the smile lighting up her eyes.

Then it faded.

"But I have nowhere to plant them," she said, her eyes closing.

"My father loved building houses. His favorite project was the one that we currently – or we used to – live in. He designed it especially for mum. And after I was born, he added all kinds of things to the house. Now, it's all ashes. The house will never stand again. And dad spent so much time working on it!" she cried out.

She buried her face in Draco's chest and began to cry.

Draco was surprised, but he awkwardly patted her back, muttering, "Just let it all out. It will make you feel better."

"I loved my parents," Hermione said softly, hiccupping every once in a while.

"They were always so proud of me, and they loved me despite me being a witch and attending Hogwarts. When I received a letter that I was Head Girl, they took me out to dinner. A couple of years ago, they threw me a party when I realized I was to be a Prefect. It hurts me so much that they're no longer living. My parents were the ones I would confide my troubles and fears to. I think I even told them about you," she said, laughing quietly.

"My parents protected me and wished me to succeed in life. Now, they won't be able to see what I do anymore."

Draco whispered, "Of course they will. I mean, they're going to be in heaven looking down on you," he said.

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds before she asked, "Why are you being so nice to me, Draco?" saying his first name for the first time.

Draco shrugged, "Why can't I? Believe me, I have no clue. It just … it feels so right, sitting next to you and helping you out a bit. I guess I haven't been doing much of that since first year, and I apologize for that, too," he said stiffly.

Hermione smiled a genuine smile and said, "I guess you have changed."

Draco smiled back, "Maybe I have."

Narcissa Malfoy looked down from the window where she was standing and smiled down at her son.

"I knew my son would become somebody again," she said.

* * *

Hermione walked into Draco's room, taking in the green and silver colors. 

"A true Slytherin," she said quietly.

He nodded, "Sit down."

Hermione sat down on the floor and Draco plopped down on his bed.

"Tell me more about your parents," said Draco.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. What's there to tell?"

"The more you tell me, the better you'll feel," he said.

Hermione frowned, "Well, I guess you can say that I was a bit spoiled when I was growing up, since I was the only child. I didn't have very many friends. My true friends were Harry and Ron, but … I haven't talked to them lately. They haven't been responding to my owls and I'm sure they've heard of what happened to my parents. They are my best friends! I can't believe they're turning out to be such jerks."

Draco sighed, "Maybe they're busy?" he asked.

"Busy? I don't think so, unless they're busy with their girlfriends. You know what I hate about Harry and Ron? Once they set their eyes on a girl, they always seem to forget about me. I still love them to death, but I feel like they no longer care for me," she said sadly.

Draco walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Look, a true friend is somebody who is by your side no matter what. Through thick and thin, they will always be there. Obviously Harry and Ron are not your true friends. They don't even talk to you over the summer. I hate to say it, but sometimes I get the feeling that they only talk to you because you are smart," said Draco.

Hermione nodded, "I feel that way sometimes, too."

"Then why are you still their friend?" Draco asked, looking confused.

Hermione shook her head, "They're my only friends! I don't have anybody else and … they always seem like they protect me," she trailed off.

Draco frowned, "Maybe, but I think you should be careful, okay?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Summer time soon passed, and Hermione found herself wishing that she could stay at the Malfoy Manor a bit longer. 

She would definitely miss the quiet of his house and Draco's quiet wisdom as the two talked together.

She walked up to Narcissa, and said, "Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa looked up, and smiled, seeing Hermione at the door.

"Hermione! Are you all packed up?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Before I go, I just want to thank you for taking me into your house. I really appreciate it. You will never know how much I have loved it here," Hermione said.

Narcissa laughed, "You're welcome to drop by anytime you would like."

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she rushed into Narcissa's open arms.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy!" she said.

"No problem, Hermione. Have a good seventh year, and be sure to send me daily reports telling me if my Draco has been good or not."

Hermione laughed and agreed.

She walked out of the house, after saying good-bye to Pinky, and grinned when she saw Draco waiting for her by the stairs.

"I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts," said Hermione, feeling sad.

Draco nodded, "Everything's going to be different now."

Hermione sighed, and slid into the Malfoys' car.

As she gazed out the window, a tear trickled its way forlornly down her cheek. What if Draco would begin to ignore her once she reached Hogwarts? Would he make fun of her? Laugh at her?

Hermione could only wonder.

As if reading her mind, Draco wrapped his hand around Hermione's hand and said, "Everything's going to be all right. Don't worry."

Hermione smiled, and she sighed in relief, "Maybe the year wouldn't be too bad after all."

* * *

"Hermione! Where have you been?" asked Harry, as he looked at his best friend. 

"We haven't heard from you in ages," said Ron.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but a voice cut in, "I don't think you should even be speaking to Hermione right now, after what you two did to her!"

The two boys focused their eyes on Draco Malfoy, who was standing next to Hermione, a hand around her shoulder.

"Malfoy? Hermione?" Harry managed to choke out, "What the heck?"

Hermione shook her head before following Draco into the Heads' compartment.

The two sat inside the compartment in silence before Hermione spoke up.

"Thank you for what you did out there," she said, looking at Draco.

He nodded, "They're not worthy to be your friends anyway."

Hermione smiled. Just as Draco was about to hug her, the compartment door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in.

The two spent the rest of the train ride listening to her speak.

* * *

"I have to go out for a minute," said Draco to Hermione. 

Hermione glanced up from the chair she was sitting in at the Head's Dormitory and she asked, "What? Why?"

"I'm not sure. I got an owl from my mum telling me she had something urgent to give to me."

"But it's almost midnight!" said Hermione.

"I know. I'll be right back. If anything happens to me, thanks for being such a good friend. These past few weeks have really changed me and … I'm forever in debt to you. I love you, Hermione," he said, giving her a hug.

Hermione gasped, "Draco! What's wrong? What's happening? You sound like you're going to die soon."

"Nothing! It's just that, I wanted to tell you this…" he said.

Hermione looked into his eyes, and could see fear and uncertainty. But one thing she could see brighter than everything else, and that was love.

"I love you too, Draco! Be safe."

Draco walked outside, and left Hermione sitting in her Common Room by herself.

* * *

A knock was heard at Hermione's door. 

"Ms. Granger? It's me, Professor McGonagall. The Headmaster wants to see you immediately."

Hermione quickly opened the portrait and stepped into the dim hallway.

"What is it? Has something happened to Draco? It's only been one week into the school, Professor, what happened?" asked Hermione frantically.

"Follow me," was all McGonagall said.

Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office and took a seat. She realized that Harry and Ron were in there as well.

"Ms. Granger," greeted Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded back, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"It's Draco isn't it? What happened? Did he die?" asked Hermione, rising up from her chair.

"Ms. Granger! Please," said Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely, "Yes, I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy has been attacked by a Death Eater. Or maybe even Voldemort himself."

Hermione's eyes widened, "No! No, it can't be! I only saw him an hour ago! He told me he was going to meet his mum outside and that she had to give him something."

"Ms. Granger, that letter was not written by Narcissa. It was written by Voldemort. He only used Narcissa's handwriting to trick her. That was the only way to get him out of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

Hermione fell back onto her chair, tears coming from her eyes again.

"No! It's not possible." She allowed Harry to wrap his arms around her.

"How is he now?" asked Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy is now … I'm afraid he's dead."

Hermione fainted.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning and saw that she was in the Hospital Wing. Cards, flowers, and gifts were next to her bed wishing her sympathy as well as compassion. 

She frowned, how had the school known about her and Malfoy's friendship?

She got up, grateful that Madam Pomfrey was not in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione threw on a jacket and rushed outside into the cold and bitter air.

She ran out to the lake and yelled out, "Why Draco? Why did you leave me? You were my only friend! My most trusted friend, and you loved me! I loved you, too. You taught me how to love. How to keep my parents forever in my heart. You did so much for me and in return I did nothing for you. And now you had to die. Do you know how much I'm going to miss you?" she asked softly to the wind that was blowing her face.

"Life will never be the same. I'll never find a guy as sweet as you. Though you were harsh and mean, yes, but you're still my Draco!"

Hermione fell onto the grass, crying.

"I hate you for dying Draco! I hate you for leaving me all alone in this world. You helped me live again!" she said, pounding the floor.

Hermione cried for herself, and for Draco. He was only a teenager, dang it! Why did he have to die?

She glanced out at the lake, becoming mesmerized by the beauty of it.

The lake was a shimmering blue covered with flecks of gray in it. It reminded Hermione of Draco's eyes. The setting sun made the lake seem as if it were glowing. There were millions of sunbeams floating in the air. Hermione was tempted to run into the lake and drown herself.

Something pulled her back.

She felt the wind pull her back to her original spot and Hermione sighed, "Life won't be any fun anymore, Draco. Why can't I join you?" she asked him.

She imagined his face standing before herself saying, "Because then, you won't experience the joy of living."

Hermione sighed, "I don't want to live."

She stayed out there the rest of the night, just staring at the lake.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Hermione was dead silent. She didn't utter a word in class, and she didn't speak when spoken to. The teachers worried about her, and so did Harry and Ron. The two had apologized, wanting the three to become friends again. 

Hermione just stared.

She walked through her classes as if it were just a dream. She didn't take notes, do her homework, or even eat.

She was becoming pale, and what scared everybody was that, she acted as if she did not care.

Everybody had found out about Hermione's friendship with Draco. They knew that the two were friends, not lovers. Nobody teased her about it. Many were still mourning over Draco's death.

"I'm worried about Hermione," said McGonagall to Dumbledore.

"I believe we all are. None of us know what to do," he said, looking sadly at his coffee.

"Should we send her to St. Mungo's?" McGonagall asked.

"I doubt it will do any good. The most we can do is hope that whatever Ms. Granger is fretting over … she will get over it soon."

* * *

Hermione picked a petal off of a red rose as she sat in the Malfoy Manor. It was a weekend, and Hermione had felt like visiting Narcissa Malfoy. 

"How are you?" Hermione asked, when she saw Narcissa. For some reason, Hermione felt like she could talk to Draco's mum. Perhaps it was because Narcissa was going through the same crisis Hermione was.

Narcissa managed a brave smile before she began crying.

"It's horrible! I lost my only son to Voldemort. It's all my fault," she said, blaming herself.

Hermione gasped, "What? No!"

"If only I stopped Lucius from getting involved in the Dark Arts. Draco would still be alive," she said.

Hermione hugged the tearful woman and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Draco would want us to be happy that he's in a better place."

Narcissa nodded, "I'm glad you came, Hermione. I heard that you haven't been yourself at Hogwarts. Draco would have never wanted that. Why don't you talk again? Have fun?"

Hermione nodded, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione sat down on a bench outside and smiled to herself as she breathed in the scent of flowers.

"Remember how you said that my parents are now in a better place, Draco?" she asked, "Well, I'm sure you're in a better place as well. Say hi to my mum and dad for me, and tell them that I love them. And thank you Draco, you made me what I am today. Without you, I'd be … nothing," she said.

"I'm going to start talking to people at school now, but I'll never forget you."

She peeled off a petal from her red rose and blew it into the wind. She knew Draco had heard her when she felt the wind gently caress her face.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," she said, "Wait for me."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm done! Wow that was pretty fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully you all will review! 


End file.
